During the 2018 funding period, we completed analysis of studies of rCPS with the autoradiographic L-1-C-14leucine method in cohorts of WT and TgF344-AD at six, 14, and 18 months of age. In these animals, we also measured activity by means of open field behavior, memory by means of the T-maze, olfaction by means of the buried food task, and sleep duration. The analyses of behavioral studies were also completed during this funding period. In a separate cohort of animals studied longitudinally we measured rCPS with the L-1-C-11leucine PET method. We are preparing a manuscript reporting results of these studies.